


The Ship of Dreams

by AnxiousDeceit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Titanic
Genre: F/M, Female Virgil Sanders, Human AU, Roman is Jack, Titanic AU, Virgil is Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxiousDeceit/pseuds/AnxiousDeceit
Summary: The Ship of Dreams, or so the public called it. To Virgil, it was the ship of nightmares. Just the vessel that dragged her away from freedom.After so long under her fathers thumb, Virgil is done playing his games. She will do whatever it takes to be free, even if that means trading her family for a complete stranger.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t do it!”

The railing that lined the edges of Titanic was freezing on Virgils gloveless hands, and so was the hardwood floor on her bare toes. Overhead, the night sky over the Atlantic was a deep black, freckled with stars that looked as if they’d been flicked in place straight from the brush of a painter. 

A cold breeze wafted through her hair, sending it over her eyes. She could no longer see the stars, everything was dark. She was suddenly reminded as to why she was up there. 

Tonight, Virgil Sinclair was making her first, and final, choice. 

With a few shaky movements, Virgil had manoeuvred her body over the railing of the ship of dreams and onto the small ledge on the other side, tears running streams down her face. 

Virgil leaned forward, hands gripping tight on the railing behind her, and she sobbed.

She couldn’t take it anymore! Not her engagement to a man she didn’t love, nor her fathers crippling expectations. For once she was controlling her life. For once she wouldn’t have to fear her fathers judgement. She was the one who would make her next move, away from her fathers game, right off the back of this ship. If only her hands would just let go of the railing. If only-

“Don’t do it!”

Virgil jerked her head back, taking in the sight of the tall stranger. 

“D-Don’t come any closer!” Virgil stuttered, teeth chattering with the cold and fear. The stranger didn’t falter, instead raising a surprisingly elegant brow. “Take my hand.” His voice soothed as he put a calloused hand forth “I’ll pull you back in.”

“No!” Virgil frantically shouted. “Stay where you are! I mean it, I’ll let go.” 

“No you won’t.” The stranger said calmly. Virgils face flushed in outrage. “What do you mean I won’t? Don’t presume to tell me what I will and will no do! You don’t know me.”

“You’d have done it already.” The stranger stepped forward into the moonlight, gesturing with his hand to throw a cigarette overboard. Virgil let him, but the stranger didn’t step back when he was done. “Now come on, take my hand.”

Virgils face flushed further, she turned back to look at the water. “...You’re distracting me. Go away.” 

“I can’t.” The sound of boots hitting the deck caused Virgils head to spin back around. “I’m involved now. If you let go I’ll have to jump in after you.”

“Don’t be absurd!” Virgil exclaimed. “You’ll be killed!” The stranger merely smiled. “I’m a good swimmer.” His worn hands began to unbutton his coat, slipping it down his shoulders before placing it by his boots. 

Virgil glared at him solemnly, her long black hair flowing in the wind. “The fall alone would kill you.” 

“It would hurt.” The stranger admitted. “Im not saying it wouldn’t. To be honest I’m a lot more concerned about the water being so cold.”

There was silence for a few seconds, then from Virgils quivering lips “How cold?” The stranger grinned. “Freezing. Maybe a couple degrees over... Ever been to Wisconsin?” Virgil sputtered at the change in conversation. “No.”

The stranger stepped up beside her. “Well they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there, near Chippewa Falls. Once when I was a kid, me and my father were ice-fishing out on Lake Wissota... ice-fishing's where you chop a hole in the—“

“I know what Ice fishing is!” Virgil interrupted indignantly. 

“Sorry. You just... seem like an indoor kinda girl.” The stranger amended awkwardly. “Anyway, I went through some thin ice and I'm tellin' ya, water that cold... like right down there... it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body. You can't breath, you can't think... least not about anything but the pain. Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in after you. But like I said, I don't see a choice. I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here.”

“You’re crazy.” Virgil stated horrified. The stranger laughed. “That's what everybody says. But with all due respect, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship.”

Virgil stayed silent. “Come on, you don’t wanna do this.” The stranger offered his hand once more. “Give me your hand.”

“Alright.” Virgil slipped her spindly hand into the strangers rough calloused ones and slowly turned around.

“Roman Prince.” So the stranger had a name. Virgil put one foot onto the first bar of the railing. “Prince? You mean the—“ 

“No.” The stranger-Roman interrupted.

The was silence a few moments as Virgil adjusted her grip. “What’s your name then? It seems only fair I ask too.” The newly named Roman asked.

Virgil blinked. 

“...V” She responded slowly, putting more of her weight onto the no-longer stranger as she lifted a second foot onto the railing. “Just V?” Roman asked coyly.

“Just V.” 

A grin stretched across Romans face. For third class man, he was truly charming. “That’s quite the moniker, I may have to get you to write that down for me.” Virgil almost allowed herself a small smile. Almost. 

“I wonder what this mysterious V stands for? Victoria? Violet?” Virgils lips stretched into a frown as she lifted her first foot back over the railing. 

“Isn’t that getting a bit-?!” Virgil’s second foot slipped, her body falling below the railing. She screamed.

“HELP! HELP!!” Virgils hands grabbed frantically at the mans calloused ones, she wasn’t ready to die after all.

“I’ve got you!” Roman shouted at Virgils dangling form. “Don’t let go.” 

Romans muscles screamed as he held Virgils weight by one arm. “Just give me your other hand! It’s okay you can do this, it’s okay!” Virgils body scrambled against the frozen metal of the ship as she attempted to reach her second arm up, feet sliding against everything they touched.

“V!” Roman yelled, his grip failing. “Please! Just reach your other arm up! You can do it!”

Virgil struggled to comply, but managed to move in a way that allowed for her second arm to come up without much trouble. Then slowly, inch by inch she was pulled back up over the railing. With a final tug, Virgil was safely over the rails once more.

Virgils body lay quaking as she rested under her now-saviour, her breath ragged from fright. 

Roman let out a shaky breath “I don’t suppose-“

“Virginia!” Virgil startled at the use of her full name. “Virginia darling! I’ve looked everywhere for you! What on earth are you doing here of all places? And what are you doing on the floor with third class scum!” The deep voice implored.

She knew that voice, and unfortunately, she was all to familiar with the man. He was only her Fiancée after all.

The man was wearing the typical high class garb with equally matching high class shoes that thumped against the hardwood floor of the deck with every stomping step he took closer to the still shaking Virgil, but what was anything but typical, was the large burn-like scar that resided on the side of his face.

“Janus.” Virgil acknowledged him, taking a deep calming breath. “I-“

“No!” Janus exclaimed. “Get up right this instant!” Virgil scrambled to follow his command. “Janus, I promise, this isn’t-“ 

But he didn’t listen. Instead, with two large thumping steps, he pulled Roman up by his brown suspenders and shouted, spittle flying off his lips. 

“How dare you assault my fiancée!” He accented his words with a punch to Romans stomach. 

Virgil winced in sympathy, but couldn’t find the words to interrupt.

“Virginia?” Her head whipped back, black hair flying in all directions. She knew that voice. Another figure had joined her fiancées side. This figure was even more masculine and intimidating. He was again wearing the typical three piece suit of a wealthy man fit with almost identically thump-worthy shoes.

“What on earth-!” Virgils father exclaimed.

“Father,“ Virgil voice fractured. “Father, I assure you-“

But her father didn’t listen, instead choosing to march right up to Virgils saviour and slap him over the check.

“How dare you touch my daughter!” He screamed at her poor saviour who was now clutching both his red check and hunched over stomach. 

All this commotion had of course, finally gained the attention of the crewman. How typical.

“This is a mistake.” Roman signed as the crewman slapped handcuffs over his wrist by orders of Virgils father. Virgil sat in shock with a blanket wrapped around her. Dolos stood nearby, hovering over but not daring to touch her.

“You’re going to spend the rest of this voyage in the brink! I’ll make sure of it!” Her fiancées voice broke Virgil out of her daze. “Janus...”

“We have everything under control, Virginia.” Her father jumped in to add. “Father...”

“Be quiet Virginia! We will handle this.”

“BUT ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!” At her outburst, every pair of eyes were trained on her. “Roman, he... saved me.” 

There was no response. Virgil had to continue.

“Well, I um...” Virgils brain worked hard trying to find a plausible excuse. “I mean I was uh... leaning over the edge. I wanted to see the...” her mind went blank, so she instead made a vague spinning motion with her hands.

“The propeller?” Her father offered, confused. 

“Yes!” Virgil blurted. “I was leaning over the edge to look at the propellers, but I must have leaned to far because the next thing I knew I slipped! If Roman here hadn’t have caught me... I surely would have fallen.”

The crewman, who still had Romans hands in cuffs, turned to him, “That’s how it went, was it?”

Virgil looked to Roman, silently praying he would keep her secret.

“Yeah...” Romans voice betrayed his relief. “That’s pretty much it.” Janus gave one last look to Virgil who nodded desperately in agreement. But with an agitated huff he gestured for Romans release. 

The crewman swiftly acquiesced, spinning around to release Romans hands from the cuffs tight grip. Roman spent a moment rubbing at the skin around his wrist before he nodded towards the crew member in thanks.

“Well!” Another crew member spoke. “The boys a hero then!” He turned to Virgils father and Janus. “So all’s well and back to our brandy then?” Virgils father quickly agreed and followed the crew member back inside, but Janus waved them off, instead pulling Virgil to her feet.

“Let’s get you in, you must be freezing!” He began to pull Virgil away from the scene. She barely managed to avoid tripping on the edge of her dress before in their haste before they were interrupted.

“Ah... perhaps a little something for the boy?” 

Janus glared at the remaining crew member as if they’d suggested he try sleeping in the third class beds. “Yes of course, of course.” He dug into his pocket for his wallet before pulling out a 20 pound note and offering it to Roman. 

“A 20 should do it, shouldn’t it?” Roman accepted the bill incredulously. 

“Is that the going rate for saving the woman you love?” Virgil broke in.

Janus was silent for a moment before chuckling. “Virginia is displeased.” He mused. “Mmm... what to do?”

Janus turned back to look Roman up and down in disgust. He appraised him with a condescending stare before looking him in the eye. “I know,”

“Perhaps you could join us for dinner tomorrow? To regale our group with your heroic tale?”

Romans eyes widened, he looked straight to Virgil. “Sure, count me in, I’d love to.” 

“Good!” Janus turned to go, putting a protective arm around Virgils shoulder as he called back over his own. “Its settled then.” 

And with that, he and Virgil were gone from Roman’s sight. 

Roman’s eyes followed their at their retreating forms, but it wasn’t too long before a voice started him from behind.

“You’ll want to tie those.” The man said, gesturing at his unlaced boots.

“Its interesting...” The man continued. “that the young lady slipped so mighty all of a sudden and you still had time to take off your jacket and shoes. Mmmm?” 

Roman remained silent. The man watched him carefully a few moments, then smiled once and trailed off after the others, leaving Roman to stew in his thoughts alone.


	2. Diamond Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Virgil waits for her dinner with Roman, Janus has an expensive surprise for her.

The next morning had been no different than the first miserable day Virgil had spent on Titanic. She couldn’t wait for the evening, when she would have a chance glimpse her handsome saviour once more.

Her handsome saviour? Since when had that become a thing. No, she couldn’t think like that, he wasn’t hers to obsess over. She couldn’t let herself become attached to him, not when she would inevitably be hauled away when the ship docked in New York to be married. 

Virgil shuddered at the thought. But nevertheless her mind wandered to the evening festivities ahead. 

It had been a complete shock to her when Janus had offered for Roman to dine with them this evening, she had almost been tricked into believing Janus had done it out of love for her. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised why he’d done it.

He wanted to embarrass, no, humiliate Roman. He wanted for him to show up in his brown suspenders and dirty white shirt and overall make a foul of himself. 

Virgil wanted to warn Roman, to find a way to stop him from coming. But if he wanted to see her even half as much as she did, she knew it would be a waste of effort.

Letting out a small huff, Virgil settled herself in the small vanities chair. She had an hour to get ready before the dinner horn would sound, then she would be dragged off in the arms of her husband-to-be, ready to be shown off like the arm candy he believed she was.

‘This will all be worth it.’ She told herself. 

Virgil reached far into the drawers of the vanity, revealing a deep violet brush. She’d never known why, but the act of combing her hair had always seemed to calm her. So, after a few strokes through her dark hair, she could feel her anxiety flow away in waves. She finally felt calm for the first time on her voyage. So of course...  
An authoritative rap on her door broke the spell in seconds. 

“Virginia?” Oh how she detested that name. It always left her vulnerable to her peers, there were too many foul names that could be spawned from her original. “Virginia, dear?” The questioning voice didn’t wait for her respond to enter her room. “Ah! There you are my darling, I’ve been looking for you.” The sickeningly sweet voice belonged to none other than her Fiancée. 

Virgil set the hairbrush on her lap, her fingers tightening around the handle. 

“I wanted to wait for the engagement gala next week to present this to you.” Janus cleared himself a space on her vanity, pushing aside all her bits and bobs and taking a seat on the edge. She gave a mournful look to a particularly nice hairpin that had broken as it tumbled to the floor. 

“But I thought tonight-“ He reached into his suit pocket and produced a rather large velvet container. “-you would perhaps accept this gift as a reminder of my feelings for you.” His eyes were stony as she took hold of the box. 

A necklace lay inside on a thin sheet of velvet, looking like it had recently been polished. The pendant was triangular, almost heart like. It’s large blue form was encased with diamond-like studding and attached to a wide silver chain which glinted in the fluorescent lamps. 

Virgil may have not owned or had much experience with jewellery before, but even she knew that this pendant would have cost Janus a pretty penny or two. 

It was hideous.

“Is that?-“

“A diamond? Oh yes. Fifty-six carats.” Janus said proudly, scooping up the necklace almost carelessly from where it lay, as it he weren’t holding one of the worlds rarest diamonds.

His arms circled her neck like a noose as he clasped the necklace in place. From this angle, there really was no denying how ridiculously bulky the thing was. 

Janus’s fingers lingered on the back of her neck a moment, almost stroking her skin before withdrawing. She couldn’t hide her shudder. Virgil felt like she’d been collared and leashed, as if the necklace signified that she belonged to Janus. 

“Of course, I would like for you to wear it, tonight. To show to the others my love for you too.”

Virgils heart clenched. So that’s what he was doing. Asserting his claim on Virgil as if she was some thing he could own. 

Virgil have him a stiff nod, and he smiled, standing from his position on her vanity. He gave himself a small dust off then gave Virgil a once-over.

He obviously didn’t like what he saw. He winced before making a vague gesture at her person. 

“Do finish getting ready. We don’t want you looking like that at dinner do we now, dear.”


	3. You’re in Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finds a suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romans POV

Roman Prince wasn’t a lucky man. He just wasn’t. Luck wasn’t a force he was familiar with, nor one he wanted to be, and yet, never before had a stroke of luck been so life changing.

Gone were the days where him and his brother Remus were ignored, gone were the pair of unfortunate paupers living off the streets of America...

It couldn’t have possibly been luck that won him that game, but if luck had been a lady, Roman was smitten.

This impossible luck had the brothers once again, living in the lap of luxury, he wouldn’t deny the credit where its due.

Well... not quite.

Their rooms weren’t the most desirable; such a small space was never meant to accommodate more than one in his opinion. But nevertheless the cruise line had somehow managed to squeeze two pairs of bunk beds into the ridiculously tiny space.

It was a tight fit, but Roman could handle that, (he’d slept in worse places after all), it was more or less the sheer lack of hygiene that repulsed him the most.

Rats scurried along the halls, and the cabins were a bone chilling cold that stunk as if each individual room were a cellar in a mortuary.

But it was better than nothing.

Surprisingly though, there were only three occupants In Romans cabin: Himself, his brother, and a boisterous Frenchman by the name of Remy Dormir.

Roman would never be more grateful for the personal space, if limited, that he had from that. His space held a dear place in his heart, and as a plus: The less people in the cabin meant less would be subjected to Remus’s atrocious lack of cleanliness.

Roman loved his brother, but after living with him for so long — he could be repulsive at times to say the least.

Remus had always hated bathing. When they were younger he’d scream and shout like a banshee on helium before getting in the water, but their parents had somehow always found a way to compromise. Even now, Roman swore Remus would still rather eat a bar of soap than use one for its intended purpose.

But aside from that, it seemed Remus enjoyed third class, his mannerisms, or lack of, were more suited to the low-grade life. It was a rather unusual site for Roman, but now Remus had the chance to be himself, and Roman couldn’t be happier for him.

But that was going to come to an end soon.

Winning those tickets had to be the best thing that had ever happened to them. After so long exploring the world and living hand to mouth... The pair could finally return home, but for Remus, that meant he would have to abide by his parents rules once more. It meant that he would have to reform himself into what society thought was acceptable of him. Roman knew Remus had a few choice words to say about society, but he wasn’t about to repeat them any time soon.

In all, he wasn’t sure Remus was capable anymore, and even if he was would their parents even accept them back? Even if Remus behaved himself? Would they really welcome their two prodigal sons with open arms? Or would they turn them away like the brothers feared.

Mr and Mrs Prince were generous people, but could they really forgive the brothers for leaving them?

A sharp crash broke him out of his thoughts.

“...Roman?” His brother almost timidly spoke. “Could you ah, help me out here?” His high-pitched voice was slightly panicked.

Roman chuckled. “What did you do now Remus?”

At Remus’s feet was a pile of broken blue and white ceramics, cracked and scattered as if they were merely unsolved pieces of a jigsaw — But the delicate pattern was long gone, probably irreparable. Roman could tell that whatever it used to be, it was to be an expensive fix.

“Remus...” Roman started warningly. “What is that?”

Remus let out a nervous laugh “Why it’s a vase of course! Or it... it used to be a vase! But it’s much prettier now isn’t it! I didn’t mean to drop it really- The door came out of nowhere-!”

“Why did you have a vase Remus? There aren’t any vases in the third class area, you know that.” Roman interrupted deploringly.

“I may have uh... picked a few-“ Roman stared, and Remus quickly corrected his self. “-broken a few locks and taken a stroll through first class... I wasn’t gonna steal anything I swear! But then I saw this just sitting all lonely on its stand and I thought ‘What’s a pretty little thing like that doing all on its own?’ And I tried not to take it but then I did and I don’t regret anything.” He finished quickly.

“So you did steal it.” Roman concluded.

“...yes?” Remus finished.

Roman sighed, but ducked back into the cabin and brought out a spare cloth. They didn’t have a brush, shovel, or anything of equivalence, so wrapping the shards in the cloth would have to do for now.

Remus’s hands smeared blood onto the cloth as Roman passed it over, he wasn’t surprised.

“Come here, Im sure I have something to help clean up those cuts.” Roman started.

“No, no! I can do that! Don’t you have that dinner thing to go to with the pretty lady V?” Remus pressed.

Romans eyes widened as he directed them to the clock. He had little under half an hour before the dinner. He panicked.

He hadn’t brought any decent clothes with him! Just the clothes on his back and they’d been on his back for quite some time.

“Gotta go Remus!” He hurriedly shouted.

“Goodbye Brother!”

Roman turned and slammed his cabin door closed, he had to think of something! He couldn’t go to dinner dressed as he was in his dirty white shirt and old red suspenders. He cast a sad glance at the offending item, his suspenders used to be his pride and joy, a beautiful red, but now, due to his lack of cleaning supplies, they had turned a dirty brown. He would have once been proud to wear these to such an event, but now, they were an embarrassment.

Roman’s legs led him down the long corridor of cabin doors, he didn’t know what he was planning to do, just that he needed to find something. Maybe he’d beg some poor second class man to let him borrow a suit? He doubted anyone would ever let him, but he had to try.

Just as he was about to turn for the stairs, someone else came round the corner. He couldn’t stop himself in time.

With a loud shriek, both him and the unfortunate man he’d ran into were on the floor. Roman recovered first.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going, I-“ Roman was cut off.

“Oh it’s quite all right kiddo, accidents happen. Now what’s got you all in a rush?”

There was a look in his eyes. A genuine curiosity and happiness that Roman had longed to see directed at him in his many years on the streets. So Roman told him, he didn’t know why, but this ‘Patton Hart’ as he’d called himself seemed to want nothing but to help.

It didn’t take long for him to share, but he could tell from the way Patton’s smile grew as he spoke that she may just be able to help him. Patton’s smile didn’t leave his face as he gave him a final look over once he finished his tale. “So you’re in need of a suit?” Patton questioned.

“Yes.” Roman hoped he didn’t look as desperate as he felt.

Patton took him by the arm “Well, you’re about to go into the snake pit. I hope you’re ready.” He gave him another glance.

“I think I may have somethings that might fit you. Come with me, I’ll see what I can do.”

Roman grinned as he adjusted the lapels of his black suit. It had been years since he’d worn one, but it felt like minutes. He’d missed it dearly.

“My, my, my! You shine up like a new penny.” Patton intoned cheerfully. Roman smiled wider as he looked in the mirror. It was like looking at a picture; a picture of how he used to be. He remembered, he was proud of his old suits, the silky black waistcoats and the burgundy ties he wore to match.

He frowned as he spotted his current tie. It was white. At home, he would have never let his tie be anything but red, and that fact only seemed to hurt him more.

This wasn’t his suit, this wasn’t his cabin. He wasn’t a wealthy heir anymore. He’d run away from his parents with his brother to follow their childish dreams of seeing the world. In this suit, he was nothing more than a child playing make believe.

“Now dear, don’t be frownin’, you’ve got a dinner to catch.” With that said, Patton simply ushered him out of the cabin without so much as a goodbye.


	4. Dinner in the Lions Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman finally has diner in first class.

Roman was early, it never hurt to be early, but he didn’t expect to be. The clock that sat in the middle of the grand staircase told him he had about five minutes before their set dinner time. 

His eyes nervously drifted back to the clock, he never was very patient. Just being here reminded him of the previous fancy dinners he had attended.

He used to adore them, sharing his stories with his family and friends. Occasionally giving tips and signing praises to the cooks and maids... wonder if I’ll ever get the chance to again. He pondered nostalgically.

The clack of high heels on wood brought his attention to the staircase, only to realise with disappointment that it unfortunately wasn’t V.

Instead, this lady wore an elegant green long sleeve dress which hugged her waist before fanning out in a tasteful skirt. Her black heels navigated the stairs brilliantly as she descended, obviously comfortable in her dressy attire.

When she reached the bottom, a man in a generic fancy black suit rises up to meet her. It was a graceful encounter, the gentleman took her arm, sharing a smile, before walking off to the dining room arm in arm.

It was so elegant, yet the encounter served to only fill him with dread. He hasn’t had to do such a gesture in years. He’s so obviously out of place here, he didn’t even have to check how he’s standing to know he’s slouching. But with a quick glance at the clock, he knew he still had some time to reacquaint himself with a few things. 

With a quick glance around the hall, he imitated a nearby gentlemen’s stance, straightening up considerably and placing a hand behind his back. He grimaced as he remembered once doing this flawlessly, without thought. It really was quite the overhyped stance. 

Roman took a few practice steps forward before the motion finally came back to him, it really was an awkward way of walking, but he was sure with effort he could make it as graceful as it used to be. 

A familiar face startled him out of his practice. Janus’s motions truly were flawless. Even as he descended the stairs he did it with an elegant authority Roman was sure he’d never dream of mastering himself. 

The man beside Janus walked just the same, and with a startling revelation he realised that must be V’s father. Roman hadn’t remembered much of him after he’d slapped him on deck, but even now he took a weary step back.

The two gentlemen nodded towards Roman as they passed, but Roman barely had time to be amused at their lack of recognition before he spotted her. 

V.

She was the most gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Hair tied back in an elegant bun with strands falling from the side, framing her angled face. The violet dress she adorned was loose all the way to the floor, allowing the fabric to sway with her every motion. She was the epitome of beauty.

But what Romans eyes were drawn to most was the large gemstone that lay on a chain around her neck. Roman raised an eyebrow. That thing was huge, and by the look on V’s face, largely uncomfortable too. 

Roman winced In sympathy, but smiled when V arrived at the bottom of the staircase. 

“My lady V.” He bowed, offering a hand, she extended her own gloved hand in return and slipped it into his. He brought his lips down in a gentle kiss upon her fingers. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve needed to do that.” Roman admits. V raised an eyebrow, silently offering an elbow for him to grab. He smirks.

“Janus.” Virgil speaks as they approach the two gentlemen. “Surely you remember Roman.”

Janus blinks. “Ah! Mr. Third Class! I didn’t recognise you.” He gives Roman a studying glare. “Amazing! You could almost pass for a gentlemen!”

Janus swiftly removed V from his grasp and lead her into the dining room. 

Romans arms suddenly felt cold and empty, but he nevertheless managed to follow them into the dining room.

The dining room was full of people standing around and chatting as Roman entered the room. This was always the part he liked best. It only ever happened at large gatherings, so to see it again after such a long time was like a whiff of fresh air. 

As he made his way through the crowds, a certain individual caught his attention. 

“Patton!” A few affronted stares were thrown his way but he ignored them. 

“Roman!” The cheerful man called as he stopped beside him. “There’s really nothing to it, is there kiddo?”

Roman laughed. “Yeah, you just dress like a pallbearer and keep your nose up.” 

Patton snorted. “Remember, the only thing they respect is money, so just act like you've got a lot of it and you're in the club.”

Roman nods in acknowledgement. He could do that, he grew up doing it.

“Tell us of the accommodation in steerage, Roman. I hear they’re quite good on this ship.”

Roman could not do this. He should have realised sooner that Janus would use this dinner to poke fun at him. 

“The best I’ve seen, sir. Hardly any rats”

He responded with a strained smile. 

Janus turned to address the table. “Roman is joining us from third class. He was of some assistance to my fiancée last night.” 

Roman saw a few nods in response, but most chose to send him withering stares.

“And what exactly is you last name?” There it was. He was expecting it. Most of these people wouldn’t dare address him by his first name.

“Prince.” He spoke quickly.

“Are you of the Boston Prince’s?” The question was almost immediate. Every eye was directed at him for a response, hungry for any bit of information he divulged.

Roman sighed. “Yes actually I am. My brother and I are aboard this vessel to return home.”

The table went silent, he expected that some of the diners thought he would deny the question, and perhaps he should have. It would have saved him a whole lot of explanation. 

“You’re one of the lost Prince heir’s.” It was a statement. An irrefutable statement. He couldn’t take back what he’d said, so he couldn’t deny this either, so he simply nodded. 

“And where pray tell is your brother?” Janus spoke that time, his eyes digging deep into Romans, searching for any kind of deceit as he responded. Roman was beyond uncomfortable now.

“He’s around.” Roman finally stated. 

V, Roman could tell, was exceptionally confused at this point. She lifted her head with a sad expression. “...Your parents have been inconsolable.” She spoke, staring into Romans eyes. 

“I expected as much.” And how couldn’t he? He knew leaving would hurt them. But at the time, all he wanted to do was leave. See the world with his brother, travel around and paint all he could see. But that dream had lasted just as long as his paints took to run dry. He didn’t think about that when he left. His paints had always replenished themselves. 

He’d managed to pick up some charcoal pieces in his journeys, but they were never the same. They never portrayed the same emotion as his colours and paints did.

“How could you have been so foolish? You are the heir to the Prince fortune! What could you have left that for?” Roman merely shrugged at the mans question. 

V was speechless, she’d heard of the runaway Princes, was one of them really sitting before her?

“Roman?” He shook his head. He didn’t have the strength to respond to any more probing questions. 

“Well.” Unfortunately it seemed Janus wasn’t finished speaking yet. “Now that we have that out of the way. Have you seen the necklace my fiancée is wearing?”

Conversation was directed away from him at last, and dare he say it. He was almost grateful towards Janus, but he could see V was not. In fact, she looked incredibly uncomfortable, her face straining in a subtly concealed grimace. 

V suddenly spoke up, but it wasn’t about her necklace.  
“Mr. Sanders? What are you doing? I see you writing in that notebook everywhere.” Now that she said it, he noticed the one man that wasn’t partaking in the conversation. Thomas Sanders, the Titanics designer and builder.

V suddenly reached across the table and snatched the book from his hands. 

“Increase number of screws in hat hooks from 2 to 3. You build the biggest ships in the world and this preoccupies you?” V questioned amused.

Sanders smiled sheepishly. 

“He knows every rivet in her, don’t you Thomas.” Another man spoke up.

“All three million of them.” Sanders agreed. 

“His blood and soul are in this ship. She may be mine on paper, but in the eyes of God she belongs to Thomas Sanders.” Said the man.

V inclined her head at Sanders. “Your ship is a wonder, Mr Sanders. Truly.” 

“Thank you, Virginia.” She winced at his response. 

It wasn’t long after that dinner came to a close. 

“Join me for a brandy, gentlemen?” All the men silently stood to follow, but Janus turned back to V.

“Shall I escort you back to your room, Virginia?” He spoke, staring at the diamond around her neck.

“No thank you, Janus. I wish to remain with the ladies for a while longer. We have much to discuss.” Janus nodded begrudgingly,

“Just make sure you get that necklace back to our cabins safely, Virginia.” V nods stiffly. 

Janus turned to Roman. “And you, Prince? Joining us for a brandy? You don’t want to stay out here with the women do you?” He said, visible disdain written on his face. 

“No. I don’t drink, thank you. I’ll find my own way back” Roman responds.

Janus sneered before he retreated to the smoking room with the other men. 

Roman watched his back for a moment, then turned to V. He smiled a moment, then bent down to her ear.

“Want to go to a real party?”


	5. Party in Third-Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman shows Virgil a real party.

Virgil sat stunned in her seat. A real party? What did he mean a real party? She rose from her seat.

“Virginia?” One of the ladies asked. “Where are you running off to? I thought you said you wanted to stay?”

“I did.” Virgil began. “But you really must excuse me, I think it’s best I retired for the night.” 

“But-“

“Please? I’m tired.”

The woman’s eyes softened. “Oh alright then. I’m sure the ladies and I can manage to entertain ourselves.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Virgil gave a low curtsy before rushing off to the staircase where Roman was waiting. A real party, he’d said. 

Parties were never Virgils style, no, they were too awkward for that. There was too much standing about and drinking and small talk. Lord knows she absolutely despised small talk. 

“My lady V.” Roman took a soft bow at her approach; Virgil flushed. “Shall we?” 

Virgil still had unanswered questions, but smiled at his offered arm nevertheless. They could be answered another time. “We shall.”

It was only when they were nearing the lower decks that Virgil first heard it. She paused, listening to the strange muffled cacophony of sounds: shouts, singing, laughter, music – fiddles, pipes, drums – the occasional smash of something like a bottle, strange thumps, all intermingled together and ringing with joy. Then, cheers and applause that buzzed and sang.

“That doesn’t sound like any party I’ve been to...” Mused Virgil, nervously. 

Roman smiled slowly. “No. It sounds like fun.”

The Irish party was in full swing by the time the pair arrived. There was music played by a cheery group of red-haired third-classers; there was beer being drunk straight from the barrels; there was dancing, singing, laughing, crying, and above all; there was atmosphere. 

It was different than anything Virgil had ever experienced in her life. This was nothing like the quiet, awkward parties she’d been forced to attend growing up. This was fun. 

Well, a bit fun. She was sure she’d be overwhelmed if she stayed down here too long, but for now, she could relax. She could raise her glass with the rest of the third-classers, raise the roof and have one hell of a time. 

That was, if she could gain the courage to join in. Right now, she was busying herself on the sidelines of the festivities watching Roman dance with a little girl; Cora, her name was. 

It was only after the third song that Virgil gained her courage to go up and meet Roman, then of course, something changed her plans.

“Hello.” A high-pitched drawl started her into a spitter.

“I see you’re staring at my brother.” The man before her had a large grin stretching the width of his face, all teeth. “You’re waaaay over dressed for a place like this little lady. You wouldn’t happen to be this mysterious V I hear so many things about?”

It was only then she caught a real glimpse at his face. Before she had been to taken aback by the sheer stinking presence this man exuded to notice. He looked like Roman. Exactly like Roman. 

Well, not exactly, exactly. She could spot a few differences. This man had a moustache for a start; it was long and curled up at the edges of his mouth. She could almost imagine him twirling it on the edge of his finger whilst manically laughing and stroking a cat. 

Secondly, this man looked like he’d just taken a dunk in a trash can. There were dirt marks littering his face in an almost thought-out pattern, and the edges of his clothes looked crusted. She wasn’t even going to start on the stench. 

The trash mans eyes bore deep into her own and she realised she hadn’t answered his question. 

“Y-“ She stopped before she started really. She could taste the trash mans aura on her tongue. She quickly shook herself, then gave the man a deep nod. 

“GREAT!” He shouted; Virgil almost clapped her hands over her ears. Even over the noise of the party, his voice still seemed to dominate the area. “I’ve heard so much! Roman won’t shut up about you! All he ever says is ‘V this-‘ and ‘V that-‘ honestly it’s about frustrating as the time I walked in on my naked aunt patty - No, that’s not related. Anyway-“

“Remus.” A smooth voice cut in, silencing the trash man. Now that was a voice she recognised. Roman. Charming and soft. Unlike the screeching hillbilly of his alleged brother. “I see you’ve met V. Did my dear brother behave, V?” He asked turning to her. 

“I assume, I mean, of course-“

Roman cut her off, laughing. “I’ll take that as a no, then.”

Remus suddenly stood up next to his brother. “O! O! Roman. I was about to tell her about the vase!” Roman winced. “You know. They really shouldn’t leave smashed vases lying around. It could hurt someone!” He turned his withering attention back to Virgil. “I just happened to stumble across this dangerous field of the remains of a broken vase and I decided, like the humble, honest, and good citizen I am, to help clean it up! I mean who could ever shatter such a beauti-”

“Remus, you broke the vase.”

“Romaaann.” Remus whined. “She didn’t know that! You ruined my story!” 

“I’m sorry Remus. But look who’s just arrived!” Roman pointed towards the door. “It’s your name buddy! I’m sure Remy would love to hear that story, don’t you think?” 

Remus gasped dramatically. “Yes he will! And once I tell him! We can tell everyone else here together! Goodbye Brother!” Without so much as a nod goodbye to Virgil, Remus disappeared into the crowd of party goers.

Virgil was almost relieved to see him go. His face may have been Romans, but that voice, that drunk southerners drawl she could hear, it creeped her out immensely.

“That’s Remus Prince?” She asked, slightly perturbed.

Roman laughed. “I know. He looks a bit much doesn’t he?” He sent a loving look over the crowded heads towards Remus. “But he’s my brother. Families family, you know?”

“I guess. I don’t have any siblings, I wouldn’t really know.” Virgil responded. 

“No brothers?” Virgil shook her head. “No sisters?” Another shake. “Not even a pet?!” Virgil was about to shake her head again, but thought for a moment. 

“...would a Venus flytrap count? I know it’s not exactly a pet but, it’s the closest thing I have to a friend back home. I even named him: Victor.” 

Roman looked at her with sad eyes for a moment before hooking his fingers under her downcast chin and lifting her eyes to meet his own. “Well I’m sure Victor is the luckiest plant alive.”

Virgil smiled.

“Anyway,” Roman was grinning “I dragged you down here didn’t I? I believe I owe you a dance.”

Before Virgil could blink she was suddenly in the middle of the large thrall of dancers, being lead by Roman in an unfamiliar dance that was all jumps, twirls, and kicks.

It was the oddest thing she’d ever had the pleasure of partaking in; far different from the dances she’d been taught at home. The music was faster, louder; more joyful than she’d ever heard before. It was exciting.

“Here!” Virgil managed to hear Roman say over the cacophony of noise. “Follow me!”

Roman suddenly span away from Virgil’s dancing form only to jump straight up into the nearest table. “Come on!” He urged her, holding out a single hand.

The music was loud in her ears as she accepted the hand and pulled herself up beside him. 

“This is undignified!” She chuckled into his ear.

“That’s the point!”

Virgil allowed herself to be pulled into a fast spin, wobbling the table this way and that as she twirled only to be pulled into a sharp dive last second.

She let out a gasp. “Impressive.” She breathed out.

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.” She agreed. “But not as impressive as this.”

Feeling brave, Virgil slipped the shoes off her feet and threw them over the edge of the table. Roman raised an eyebrow.

With a quick smirk, she swiftly adjusted her feet so her that her heels rose from the tabletop, then the souls of her feet, until all that remained between her and the table were the tips of her toes. 

Her toes strained under the weight, but she kept them in place long enough to raise her arms above her head in an elegant curve. She let out a silent whoop of victory in her head, and promptly collapsed into Romans waiting arms. 

“I haven’t done that in years!” Virgil exclaimed joyfully. Roman chuckled. “Well you were right, my gloomy ballerina, that was impressive.” 

Virgil smirked in satisfaction, pulling away from Romans embrace. “We better get off this table before it breaks, don’t you think?” She asked as it wobbled once more. Roman nodded before helping Virgil down from the table and over to a set of empty barrels, upon which Virgil immediately took a seat.

“Somehow, I thought you would be more adverse to the idea of sitting on barrels.” Ronan said as he watched her settle herself upon the impromptu chair.

Virgil looked at him seriously. “There’s more important things to discuss than what ‘is’ and ‘is not’ a chair, Roman.” 

Roman sighed. “What do you want to know?” 

“You- Why did you leave? You and your brother - you had everything, did you not?”

“You’re right.” Roman wouldn’t meet her eyes. “We did have everything. Remus and I, we had parents who loved us, friends who cared for us, and enough money to last us both a life time, but... We got too selfish; we wanted more, so we left them behind.”

Virgil nodded for him to continue, so he did.

“My brother and I, we wanted to see the world; to get out there. We wanted to travel and never look back. We didn’t think - we never thought... What must our parents think V? What must they think of the two sons who left them behind? Would they take us back?” A few tears leaked out of the corners of Romans eyes.

“The world truly is beautiful, V.” She blinked. “It truly is. I wouldn’t take back what we did for anything.” He was smiling now, a watery grin that left his eyes vacant as he reminisced. 

“All the things we saw, the wonders the world showed us; It seems so... petty now.” Virgil remained silent as he spoke, but after a few moments of silence, she felt it was her time to speak. 

“This is you’re second chance, right?”

“What?”

“You’re second chance. You and your brother get to start over. This ship is taking you back home, is it not? This is your chance to reconcile with your parents. I’m sure they’ll understand why you left... eventually.” Roman chuckled. 

“But what if they don’t? What if they want nothing to do with us? The prodigal sons who had forsaken their love for a life on the streets?”

“Well one, that’s dramatic, and two... they’re your parents; it’s their job to love you-“

“I don’t want them to love me out of obligation.” 

“Well- let me rephrase that. You’re parents are going to love you no matter what you do. No matter how you messed up... I remember, when I was younger, my mother always used to make me hot cocoa when I was acting up. She never yelled or rejected me when I did something wrong, she always explained it to me over a nice cup of cocoa.”

“She sounds like a wonderful person.”

“Yeah. She was a wonderful person, the best mother I could have asked for.”

“Oh. Oh, V. I’m so sorry.”

There was a moment of silence between them in the loud room. The music blared louder than ever in their ears yet all they could hear was the beating of their own hearts. Virgils brow crinkled in confusion. 

“Why?”

The question seemed to shock Roman. “Why what? Why am I sorry?-“

“No, why. Why do you keep calling me V?” She asked perplexed. 

Romans brows shot up. “You asked me to, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but you’ve heard my name before. I don’t understand - you know my name, I’m sure of it.”

“Do you want me to use your full name?” Roman asked softly.

“No.” There wasn’t a ounce of hesitation in her response. 

“Then I will use the name you gave me. You’re obviously uncomfortable with the use of your other name. After all, the name you give yourself is more meaningful than a name anyone else has given you.” An unusual fluttery feeling made itself known inside Virgil, she was speechless. 

“Thank you.” The silence that followed her statement wasn’t awkward; rather it was a content pause in their conversation as they found their bearings once more. 

“I...” She couldn’t find the words to finish her statement, so she said something else. “The musics changed.” 

“So it has.” They both listened to the new tone, but frowned at its sombre key. “Now this just won’t do.” Romans frown deepened before he said with a short shout:

“REMUS!” The man in question was there before his name had fully been called, and with him, he dragged a taller man holding a tumbler of sloshing amber liquid. “YES BROTHER?!” Remus shouted despite being only a few inches from his brother. 

Roman didn’t even flinch. “Want to go up there and show them how it’s done?” He said, gesturing to the new group of sad performers. 

“I THOUGHT YOU’D NEVER ASK!” Remus responded cheerfully loud. With that, Remus had dropped his hold on the other man and lurched forward to grasp at Roman before dragging him towards the stage. 

“Oh,” The other man said with a noticeable French accent. “You’re going to like this.” 

The music was abruptly cut off as Roman and Remus leapt up onto the stage beside the performers. The silence was followed with loud protest from the gathered party goers; boos and complaints gathered until all that was left was a large cacophonous roar of disapproval. From where she was standing, Virgil couldn’t exactly see the conversation that was happening on stage, but she did see the moment the group if musicians finally gave in. 

The brothers were handed violins and the pair immediately took their places in the centre where the former fiddlers had stood. They shared a glance, raised their bows - and promptly played the most screeching, eardrum-ripping sound she had ever heard. 

Virgils hands went to cover her ears immediately, trying in vain to block out the horrendous melody.

“See?” The man beside her cackled over the noise. “Marvellous aren’t they?” There were tears running down the side of his grinning face, though whether from glee or pain, she could only guess. 

As the moments drew on with the brothers on stage, their performance only worsened, but the strangest thing happened. There were no protests from the crowd, no shouts for them to get off stage as there would be had this happened in first class. There was only laughter; joyous, slightly mocking, laughter. These people were actually enjoying the brothers making a fool of themselves. How... different.

At some point one of the brothers, Remus of course, had started to belt out the strangest lyrics to their slaughtered song. It didn’t take long after that disastrous addition that they were both hauled off stage. 

The music abruptly stopped and Virgil finally, finally, allowed herself to laugh. It seemed see wasn’t the only one either, almost every single person in the crowd was either cheering or laughing as the brothers made their way back to Virgil.

“That was incredible!” The still nameless man beside Virgil exclaimed. 

“I know!” Roman replied happily. “We haven’t done that in public in years!” 

Laughter bubbled in Virgils chest once more. “That had to be-“ Virgil cackled. “The absolute worst thing I have ever heard in my life!” 

“That’s why it’s so FUN!” Replied a cackling Remus. 

“Oh!” Roman suddenly interrupted. “I see you’ve met Remy then.” He gestured to the french man holding his tumbler of cheap beer. 

Virgil turned to get a better look at him. He was tall; A brown leather vest hung loosely around his chest over a white tunic with a satchel of some kind slung over his shoulder. He had a pair of glasses on, only-

“How’d you get dark lenses?” 

Remy looked down at her over his glasses. “I have my ways.” He said smugly. 

“He won’t tell us either!” Remus complained. “They’re so cool, I want some!” The four allowed themselves a laugh at Remus’s antics. 

It was in their glee that they didn’t notice the set of eyes that peered into the party room from above. They didn’t notice how his nose wrinkled in distaste or how his hands automatically came to straighten his immaculate suite.

 _‘Boy was she going to be in trouble tonight.’_ The spying man thought as he hurriedly walked away from the disgusting excuse of a party. 

A cruel smile appeared on his face. Janus was going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs in cruel author*


End file.
